The Letter
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Reborn Fix It for Paperfox19. Instead of Tsuna not finding the letter Enma left, thanks to Lambo. Tsuna finds it and runs to Enma's aid. When Tsuna gets there, things get interesting.


Summary: Reborn Fix It for Paperfox19. Instead of Tsuna not finding the letter Enma left, thanks to Lambo. Tsuna finds it and runs to Enma's aid. When Tsuna gets there, things get interesting.

Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, Lemon

AN: Made as a Christmas gift for Paperfox19. Sorry it is super late. I hope you like it.

12/30/2016

Tsuna and Enma have laid down to go to bed. Well, Tsuna did, Enma waited till Tsuna fell asleep. Enma sat watching Tsuna, and thinking about what he wanted to do. He sat there for a while till he finally came to a decision. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He then pulled out his cellphone and called Adelheid.

"Enma-kun? What is going on? Have you found anything out?" Adelheid asks.

"I do not think Tsuna-kun is a bad person. I want to test him." Enma explains.

"I will follow you on any decision you decide on, but do not forget the Sin of the Vongola." Adelheid warns. Enma says his goodbyes and ends the call. He leaves the bathroom and goes back into Tsuna's room. He finds a piece a paper and a pen, he writes a letter.

-Letter-

Dear Tsuna-kun,

I am being threatened by a group of Mafia members. Please come to this abandoned warehouse. I will be waiting till morning. Please help me.

Enma

-End Letter-

Enma places the letter on Tsuna's bedside table. He takes one last look at Tsuna than leaves the room. He walks quietly so not to wake anyone up. Outside he takes one last look at the house.

"Please do not disappoint me, Tsuna-kun." Enma whispers to himself, and then walks off into the night.

-The Next Day-

Tsuna awoke from his restless sleep. Tsuna got up and around. As finished dressing for school, he saw a letter on his desk.

"I wonder what this is. Come to think of it, Enma's not here?" Tsuna questions, as he picks up the letter and reads it.

"Oh, no. I have to help him!" Tsuna yells, as he runs downstairs and out of the house. Reborn watches him go with a knowing smirk.

"Was that, Tsu-kun?" Nana asks.

"Yes, he had something important to take care of, mama." Reborn explains. Nana nods and goes back to cooking breakfast.

-At the Abandoned Warehouse-

Enma was sitting in the warehouse on a crate. He was getting anxious. He looked outside and saw the sun getting higher in the sky.

"Is he going to come? And if he doesn't, does this mean Tsuna-kun is bad, like the Vongola?" Enma mutters to himself in distress. He was broken out of his distress by the warehouse door being thrown open. Enma looked up and saw Tsuna standing in the doorway. Tsuna was standing there in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. He looked around and only saw Enma.

"Are you alright, Enma-kun? I am here to help you, and to keep you safe." Tsuna says, as he walks up to where Enma is sitting. Enma looks at Tsuna in shock.

"Tsuna-kun, you came." Enma whispers in awe.

"Of course I came. I consider you one of mine, and I take care of what's mine." Tsuna say confidently, even coming out of his HDWM.

"Y-Yours?! I'm yours?" Enma stutters, blushing a deep red like his hair color. Tsuna smiled at how adorable Enma was being. He titles Enma's head up, so he could look into his beautiful ruby eyes.

"Yes, you are mine. That is… if you want to be?" Tsuna asks/states. Enma blushes some more and says.

"Y-Yes! I want to be yours, Tsuna-kun!" Enma yells, and throws himself into Tsuna's arms. Tsuna was shocked at Enma's forwardness, but then started to smirk.

"How about we get out of here, and go somewhere quieter?" Tsuna asks. Enma just nods in agreement. To over whelmed by Tsuna's sent, and presence to say anything. Tsuna proceeds to lead Enma to one of the many hotels that the Vongola owns.

'Thank heavens that Reborn told me about all of the properties that the Vongola owns. Being the Deicmo has finally came in handy.' Tsuna thinks as they arrive at the hotel. He opens the door for Enma. Enma blushes. He was not used to being treated so nicely before. They walk up to the front desk. The man behind the desk perked up when he saw Tsuna.

"Sawada-sama! We are pleased to see you again. How may I help you?" The man asks, eager to please, the Decimo.

"I would like a room, please." Tsuna answers.

"Of course, right away." The man says. He looks on the computer to see what rooms were available. He then grabs a key card, and hands it to Tsuna.

"Here you are. One of the first class suites. Enjoy your stay, Sawada-sama and guest." The man says with a smile. Tsuna goes to pay with the credit card Reborn gave him, but was stopped.

"Oh, no, Sawada-sama, it is on us. Enjoy your stay." The man explains.

"Oh, thank you." Tsuna says, he then grabs Enma's hand leads him to the elevator. Enma was shocked. He could not believe all that has happened. He looked down at their joined hands.

'I do not want this to end.' Enma thinks not wanting to let Tsuna go. He was snapped out of his head.

"We're here." Tsuna announces. "Let's go in." Tsuna opened the door and urged Enma into the room. Enma did not have time to look around the room. He was thrown onto the big soft bed.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma gasps in surprise. He looked up at Tsuna. Tsuna has a dominate, hungry look in his eyes. This look makes Enma shiver in pleasure.

"Sorry, Enma, but I cannot wait to have you anymore. I will only ask this once." Tsuna says with a dead serious look on his face. "Do you want this too? If not, tell me now."

"Yes, I want this too, Tsuna." Enma gasps in desperation. "Please, I need you now."

Tsuna smirks, seeing how desperate Enma was for him. "Alright then. Let's get started."

-A Few Minutes Later-

Enma found himself tied to the bedpost naked. He was also blindfolded. Tsuna had been teasing Enma, driving him crazy mad with pleasure. Tsuna was using all of the techniques that Reborn had taught him.

"T-Tsuna." Enma gasps. "Please."

"Oh? Please what?" Tsuna teases. "What do you need?"

"Please! Stop teasing! I need you!" Enma calls out desperately.

"Alright. No more teasing." Tsuna says as he walks over and crawls over onto Enma. He takes the blindfold off. He wanted to see Enma's beautiful ruby eyes. Tsuna kisses Enma passionately. He then moves down his body. He licks and nips at Enma's cute pink nipples.

"You are so cute. Everything about you is cute, Enma." Tsuna comments as he continues down Enma's body.

"Tsuna." Enma sighs in pleasure. Tsuna traveled down to Enma's cock. He proceeded to suck Enma's brains out through his cock. Enma goes crazy in pleasure.

"Oh, oh, Tsuna! I cannot take anymore! I am going to cum!" Enma yells in mind numbing pleasure. Tsuna gives one last suck then releases Enma's cock.

"We cannot have that. We still have the main course." Tsuna smirks sexually. He then climbs back up Enma's body. He kisses Enma while he prepares Enma for his big hot cock. Tsuna put a finger into Enma's ass. Enma gasps at the feeling.

"Feeling okay?" Tsuna asks in concern, not wanting to hurt his new lover.

"N-No, just new." Enma sighs. Tsuna smiles and continues to put more fingers into Enma. Finally Enma was ready.

"Time for the main event." Tsuna announces. He pulls his fingers out making Enma groan, missing the feeling of them. "Don't worry. I will give you something so much better than my fingers." Tsuna reassures as he lines his cock up with Enma's hole. "Are you ready?"

"Yes! Please, I need you, Tsuna!" Enma moans, desperate for Tsuna's cock.

"Okay, here it comes." Tsuna says as he starts to push into Enma's tight hole. Enma moans loudly, loving the feeling of Tsuna's big fat cock. Tsuna notices this, and slams all the way into Enma's tight body making him moan even loader.

"More, more, more! I need more!" Enma moans wildly.

"Alright, if that is what you want." Tsuna says. He then starts slamming in and out of Enma's hole. Faster and Faster. Harder and Harder. Just like Enma wanted. Tsuna started to feel the need to cum.

"Tsuna! I'm cumming!" Enma yells.

"Yes, cum for me, Enma-koi." Tsuna urges. "Cum now!"

Enma cums when Tsuna orders. Tsuna cums right after him. "Good boy." Tsuna smiles as he comes down from his high. Enma hums in pleasure, loving the feeling of Tsuna's cum in him. He then yawns.

"Get some sleep. I rode you kind of hard." Tsuna says with a proud smile. Enma falls asleep in Tsuna's arms and with him watching over him. He had never felt so protected before. He loved the feeling. He never wanted to give up this feeling.

-The Next Day: At Namimori Middle School Front Gate-

Tsuna's guardians were frantically looking for him when Enma's guardians show up. Adelheid storms up to Hayato and Takeshi.

"Where is Enma?! What have you done to him?!" Adelheid yells.

"Us?! What about you?! What have you guys done to Judaime?!" Hayato yells back. Takeshi holds back Hayato while Kaoru holds back Adelheid. While this was going on, Tsuna walks up to them with an arm around Enma's waist.

"Okay, that's enough. We are both fine." Tsuna calls out. The group turns toward them. Adelheid runs over to Enma.

"Enma! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Adelheid growls as she looks at Tsuna.

"No, Adelheid. Tsuna-sama was very good to me." Enma says, snuggling into Tsuna's side. Everyone was in shock.

"T-Tsuna-sama?" Adelheid says in shock.

"Looks like Tsuna-kun got another one." Takeshi comments with a cheerful smile.

"Sighs, not another one." Hayato complains, not wanting to share Tsuna with yet another person. Reborn just watched all of this with a proud smile.

"Good job, Tsuna."


End file.
